


Burgundy ; Miss you nots

by mothermother



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Daddy Kink, Extremely Dubious Consent, Force Choking, Kidnapping, M/M, Moaning, Non-Consensual Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothermother/pseuds/mothermother
Summary: Found an old story i wrote (i edited some bits but i wanted it to stay as the true "raw" lmao so i stopped editing and revising :D)





	Burgundy ; Miss you nots

**Author's Note:**

> V disgusting and trashy..but in this story Paul and Patryk never came, Matt and Edd could be dead...(if anyone asks for a update ill make this story more deeper and maybe friendlier?) And Tom became an prostitute kindaish (or just someone one who sleeps with you and robs you once you fall asleep lol)

As Tord fell out of that robot, he thought: about all his past relationships but there was one. Theres always that one. Just like how what ever comes up, must come down. But whatevers lost must be found? Whatever, he just wanted "us" back. 

He wanted the random hand holding and an certain index finger drawing circles on his chest. Not black clothes and flowers beside thick stone. He had to go back.

Somehow..

His left side was numb, blood no longer rushing out of his wounds; Tord got his footing and limped his way down the street. Past the broken down buildings and taking his time to watch couples passing by. Extremely exhausted, he already felt lost and thought he deserved at least a break; sitting upon an park bench. 

The air was stale and the trees blew and blew. He swore time use to be stuck on pause when he stayed with Tom. Now it seemed like everything went by too fast. From the crashing of his sky-rocketing confidence, to his plans, his army, his-- Maybe he was a fuck up. Always fucking up relationships, friendships and just everything. 

He missed feeling trapped under Toms Heart Shaped-Box. Oh how much of an imbecile he use to be to think that way. He just didnt know what he'll be missing out on in the future. Tord fidgeted around with his fingertips, feeling the air start to cool, noticing the sun start to go down. He needed to find somewhere to stay.

Tord forced himself up, his back feeling heavy as if its telling him to sit back and die already, failure. His forehead was shiny, hair greasy, teeth grimy--- If he was gonna find Tom and he cant kiss him looking like this!

Tord quickly started to limp faster towards the nearest apartment slamming down money and pocket lint on the counter only to zip his way down the hallway. 

The keys were jiggling in his hand, as he quickly beat the elevator button in and ran in when it was barely open.

Fuck. fuck. What was he thinking? An apartment? An PUBLIC building?!

Quickly pressing his floor button he shoved himself in the corner as a pack of people joyfully walked in. The doors closed and Tords heart raced. What the hell happened to him? He use to love company and public places. Now he couldnt even think about looking one of them in the eye. 

The tiny transportation unit quickly silented, causing one of them to slam the closest button (which was the open button) to get the fuck outta there. The pack of teenagers ran out, gossiping about his appearence on the way out.

Tord exhaled when the door closed, looking up to see his floor number coming up.

The light ding woke him up, lifting himself out of the corner, he limped out of the elevator into the hall. An man dressed in a oversized sweater and tight jeans was drunkingly jiggling an doorknob, giggling here and there. Tord felt wierdly connected to the man, while opening his door and making eyecontact with him.

Tord dreamed about rubbing his hands all over those jeans only to wake up to loud noises and banging on his wall. Past Tord wouldve showed up to there doorstep with an pistol and a giggly, drunk Tom by his side. But all Tord has is weak and pathetic Tord. He went back to sleep.

He awoke to a white room and dirty clothes, setting his next short term goal to finding some clean ones.

The laundry mat was down the hall and drunk idiots love leaving clothes in the washing machine on sundays, so of course Tord after slappin himself twice while looking in the mirror stole some clothes. If sweats and one sock counted.

After getting out the shower, towel around his waist, Tord sat on his bed trying to build up somemore confidence to get up tommorow. An knock and "helloooo ?" drewn on the door. Tord quickly rambled through his dirty clothes, putting on some sweats and found an random burgulary hat. Hat on, he softly unlocked the locks, only for the door to be kicked in and waking up to an ass on his waist and hands drawing those same circles on his chest.

"Oh hiya~ I mean..Sorry for letting myself in but- ngh" The man spoke sluttery, alcohol strong in his breath, lights off and the curtains closed.

The man went on about with "did you knows" and "how he thinks he could give true love at first sight another chance". It saddened Tord a little hearing that, but the roll of the mans hips filled up his emptiness with lust, that will soon evaporate but eh itll do.

Tord shutted him up by kissing him, only for the man to deepen it and suckle on his bottom lip. This isnt true love. If it was why are they making out? Shouldnt they be getting to k- The man quickly pulled off Tords underwear, rubbing his cock, while tounging the base.

"Ahhh fuck b-baby mmh," Tord groaned, his hand coming up, feeling a little insecure. Fucking he wish he was arrogant as before.

 

"Mmh yeah? You like that big daddy~" The man moaned slutty, licking and sucking on the tip of Tords cock.

 

The blow job didnt last long, and Tord almost felt like he wouldn't, barley being able to watch the man finger himself with strings of light shining on his curves and open lips, moaning. Tord kissed him again, only to be pushed away.

 

After a while the room was loud and sweaty, with the man fucking himself on Tords cock, crying out tears of joy.

"Ungh d-aAdDdy! Ah yeah! Mmh! Ngh~"

Tords desperately wanted to grab his hips and take control but something in his head said this was wrong. Did he fuck up again? 

Feeling insecure, Tord looked for the mans lips in the barely lit room, kissing him with passion, again to be pushed away. Making him unbelievably pissed off, he shoved the man down, slapped him, then gripped his neck and started fucking him hard, biting bloody hickies all over.

"YE-s NGH FUCK ME!! d-A anGH! Ah!" Fat tears and drool fell down the ectasy filled mans face but Tord couldnt help to hear the slight 'i knew you had it in you', ' i was waiting'. Did he know he had an violent past? If so how? Does he know where Tom is?

Cum shot up and painted the beautiful mans face, quickly trying to shove Tord away before he cums inside. Tord gripped his neck harder, seeing him cry out and choke on nothing. Tord came inside, watching the man pass out in front of him.

Clicking on his bedside lamp, Tord saw it. It was Tom. In all his glory. Cum pouring out of his rosy cunt, with shades of blues, yellows, purples and red scattered all over his neck and chest. Tord was harder than ever.

Tord while fucking Tom from the back watched as he woke up, and as he started to claw the bed sheets, choking on the sheets in his mouth.

"Mmh yeah! You like that baby? Tell daddy you like it!"

The mmhs and mos was enough of answer for Tord to grip his neck even harder and ask again.

"What was that dammit! Fucking answer me slut!" Tord said shoving Toms head against the bed, slamming in at a different angle.

Tom choked and screamed but still moaned somehow under the thick cloth and Tords hand around his throat. Everything went red when Tom still didnt try to answer.

Tord woke up to an empty bed and an limping Tom, rambling through his clothes. "Wha- what are you doing, baby?" Tord asked concerned, noticing an cloth tight around his throat and another still shoved down his mouth. Tom slipped and fell on his side hard but quickly scrambled towards the door, banging it crazingly.

"HaWP! hAWppp !MAA!! hAwP!!!" Tom screamed under the cloth, banging the door down, but all Tord could see was Tom naked in all his glory. With bruises along his back and his thick, bubbly ass in full display.

"Are you showing off your body on purpose? Hm?" Tord said walking over to the small counter, picking along the array of knives. Tom quickly shut up, turning around and shoving his back along the door.

"Now dont lie to me. You should know, i dont like it when you lie. Well nevermind," Tord said walking over twirling the knife in his hand. Well of course, Tom doesnt remember that, Tord still has the disguise on. 

He watched as Toms head violently shook side to side and an high pitch scream sounded. Tord quickly ran over and turned him around threating him with the knife to shut up and ill give you a reason to cry. Quickly pushing in his cock, sliding in easily cause of earliers cum and fucking hard and slowly to draw out his moans.

"AGnGhhhhH! MnHGshAaaaH!!!!"

Tord only speeded up.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very trashy and disgusting but eh if you liked it or just read it and hate it: maybe comment about it or giving kudos would be really nice too. Im not gonna update this unless that 1 in a million person asks...❤
> 
> (Lol now the more i think about it if you do want more ask! Ill maybe attempt to update this and my other story...um what shadowy figure beyond the sheets???? Idk but yall seem to like it?)


End file.
